


Our Twisted Future - Panic

by Davie232



Series: Our Twisted Future - Junko Live series [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Panic, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Junko, Mukuro and Komaru go out on a shopping trip. Then something goes wrong.While Makoto and Kyoko made a choice.





	Our Twisted Future - Panic

Komaru was sitting in Junko and Mukuro’s kitchen having breakfast. The young girl was staying at her aunt's house for the weekend as her parents were busy.

 

Komaru finished eating her toast and sausage, and she got out of her chair and walked over to the sink. Where Kirumi was doing the dishes.

 

“Thank you Lady Komaru,” Kirumi said. The maid took the plate from Komaru, and she dipped the plate in the soapy water and began to wash it.

 

“Are you looking forward to going out with Mistress Junko and Mistress Mukuro?” Kirumi asked.

 

“Yes, I am” Komaru smiled and put both arms in the air. “I want to buy mummy and daddy something nice. I have been saving up my pocket money.”

 

“What do you plan to buy your parents?” Kirumi asked.

 

The young girl put her arms down and looked at the ground. “I’m not sure yet” Komaru replied. “But I will get help from my two aunties.”

 

Kirumi smiled briefly, and she went back to the plate she was washing.

 

Junko walked into the kitchen and pated Komaru on the head. “You ready to go kiddo?”

 

“Yes aunt Junko” Komaru replied warmly.

 

“Cool,” Junko smiled. “Go and put your shoes and jacket on and we will head.”

 

“Ok” Komaru replied, and she ran out of the kitchen.

 

“I wish she would stay at 5-years-old forever. She is so freaking adorable” Junko said as her heart began to melt.

 

“Lady Komaru will turn in a fine lady like her mother,” Kirumi said as she put the plate on the drying rack.

 

“That she will” Junko replied smiling. Kirumi left the kitchen and then she came back holding some money.

 

“You want me to you something?” Junko asked.

 

“Oh, no Mistress” Kirumi panicked. “This is for Lady Komaru.”

 

Junko tilted her head, “why would she need money?”

 

“Lady Komaru told me a few minutes ago that she wants to buy her parents something nice and that she has been saving up.”

 

Junko folded her arms, “oh, is she? The little rascal kept that one quiet” she giggled. “Well, Kirumi you don’t need to give her money. I will give some if she needs it.”

 

“But I….” Kirumi said, but she was stopped talking when she saw Junko waving her finger. “I understand apologies,” the maid said, and she bowed.

 

Junko rolled her eyes, “I know you mean well Kirumi. But listen the first time will ya.”

 

“Of course” Kirumi replied. Mukuro walked into the kitchen, and she had her jacket on and was ready to go.

 

“You ready Junko” Mukuro asked.

 

“Yes Muku, I just need to put my jacket on, and that’s us” Junko replied. “Komaru is putting her shoes and jacket on as we speak.”

 

“Well come on let’s go,” Mukuro said.

 

“Geez Muku, did you wake up in the grumpy side of the bed this morning,” Junko annoyed.

 

“I’m bored, and I want to head out already” Mukuro replied, and she left the kitchen.

 

Junko let out an annoyed sigh, and she looked at Kirumi.

 

“Enjoy your day out Mistress,” Kirumi said nervously.

 

“Thank Kirumi” Junko replied and she walked out of the kitchen.

 

Airport

 

Makoto and Kyoko were at the airport waiting for the Queen of Novoselic to land. The couple were sitting alone in the arrival room by themselves as it was closed off to the public.

 

“I still find it odd why Sonia would choose a Saturday to come over” Makoto moaned.

 

“Makoto will you stop moaning” Kyoko sighed.

 

“That’s slightly unfair Kyoko” he grinned. Kyoko looked at her husband and was confused as to why he was grinning.

 

“I never told you to stop moaning last night” he winked.

 

Kyoko cheeks grew red, and she gave Makoto a playful slap on the cheeks.

 

“Yes, I’m sure Chisa heard you telling me to ride you harder” Kyoko smirked.

 

Now it was Makoto’s cheeks who grew red. “Hopefully she didn’t” he muttered.

 

Kyoko let out a small laugh, and she held her husband's hand. “Thankfully Junko wasn’t with us” she joked.

 

Makoto began to chuckle, “true she was pretty loud 7 years ago wasn’t she?”

 

“That she was” Kyoko replied. “I wonder how she would react if I asked her if she wanted another 3some.”

 

Makoto looked at his wife in disbelief. “Are you being serious here?”

 

“Who knows,” Kyoko said winking at him. “Speaking of Junko. Hopefully, Komaru is behaving for her and Mukuro.”

 

“I wouldn’t worry Komaru always behaves for the pair” Makoto replied. “Sometimes I fear I might need to fight Junko to take Komaru back home.”

 

Kyoko burst out laughing. “Now that’s something I want to see. Makoto vs Junko.”

 

“I wouldn’t fight Junko for real” Makoto replied. “I don’t know what I would do.”

 

“Oh, I know what she would do to you” Kyoko smirked.

 

“Huh! That’s that?” Makoto replied.

 

“Junko would pin you to the ground and kiss you until you give in” Kyoko giggled.

 

“Ha! I would never give in” he chuckled.

 

“Neither would I,” Kyoko said warmly.

 

The pair saw Sonia walking out a corridor with her bodyguard carrying her suitcase. The Queen smiled at her Emperor and Empress. Makoto and Kyoko stood up and walked over towards the Queen.

 

At the same time, Makoto and Kyoko bowed as did Sonia and she was left horrified.

 

“Emperor, Empress. Please don’t bow to me. It’s me that should be bowing down to you.”

 

“Nonsense,” Kyoko said firmly. “You are Queen of Novoselic. We are showing our respect.”

 

“I understand Empress” Sonia nodded. “Where is Lady Komaru. I have brought over a present for her.”

 

“Our daughter is staying with her aunt’s for the weekend” Makoto smiled. “You are here for a state visit, and we both would like to talk to you about a few things.”

 

“I see, understood Emperor” Sonia nodded.

 

“Shall we?” Makoto said. He, Kyoko, Sonia and her bodyguard left the airport and got into a car that was waiting for them.

 

An hour later

Shopping centre

 

Komaru and Junko were holding hands as they walked past a couple of shops. While Mukuro was in another shop buying a few things.

 

Komaru saw a shop that caught her eye. It was a shoe shop, and there were slippers out on display in the front window.

 

She was pulled away from the shop by Junko, and the pair went into a perfume shop. They walked up to a certain isle. Then Junko let go of Komaru’s hand and began to try a few perfumes.

 

Komaru’s mind was still on the slippers that she saw, and she walked away from Junko without saying a word and headed for the shop.

 

Junko continued to try out different perfumes, and they were hit and misses. A few minutes later Mukuro appeared with a bag.

 

“Junko where is Komaru?” Mukuro asked.

 

“What do you mean Muku she is right here” Junko put down the perfume and she turned to see the young girl missing. She quickly did a spin, and she didn’t see Komaru.

 

A feeling of dread came over Junko, and she started to feel despair. The despair that she hadn’t felt in years was surrounding her, and it felt good.

 

Mukuro watched her sister getting the despair from Komaru going missing. She narrowed her eyes and said. “Junko snapped out of right now.”

 

Junko quickly shook her head, and she closed her eyes. “Sorry Muku, but I felt the despair, and it was slowly washing over me.”

 

Mukuro shook her head in disgust, “get control of yourself right now and stop letting that despair take control. Komaru has slipped away from you. How do you think Makoto and Kyoko would feel if they found out about this.”

 

Junko’s eyes widened in horror. She knew how they would feel and she didn’t want to upset them as she did back during the killing game.

 

“Come on Muku. We need to find her” Junko said as she grabbed Mukuro’s hand and dragged her older sister out of the shop.

 

Restaurant

 

Makoto, Kyoko and Sonia sat at a table having a meal. While Sonia bodyguard sat at the bar keeping an eye on his Queen.

 

“So Sonia have you gotten yourself a man yet?” Kyoko asked.

 

Sonia's cheeks grew red, “yes Empress I have. We are currently engaged, and we plan to get married next year.”

 

The couple were shocked by the news. “You kept that one quiet” Makoto replied.

 

“You see Emperor. I haven’t told anyone, so my husband to be can live a normal life without getting swamped by loads of people” Sonia replied. “I was planning to announce the news in a few weeks time and start handing invites out. With you two and Lady Komaru being a priority.”

 

Kyoko began to smile, “Makoto and I are happy for you Sonia, and we are looking forward to the wedding.”

 

“Thank you, Empress, you are too kind,” Sonia said as she stood up and bowed.

 

The couple rolled their eyes as Sonia sat back down.

 

“So do you plan to have any children?” Kyoko asked.

 

“Yes I do Empress” Sonia replied. “I wish to have at least two children. One boy and one girl if possible. What about you two do you plan to have more children?”

 

The couple froze as this was the second time in a few weeks that they got asked this question.

 

“We haven’t spoken about it” Makoto replied as he looked at his wife.

 

“We were meant to,” Kyoko said. “But we never got around to it.”

 

“Oh, I see” Sonia replied quietly. “I think it would be lovely if Lady Komaru had a little sister or brother. That means she would have someone to play with if she went to a park or something.”

 

Makoto’s eye twitched, and Kyoko saw this. She knew that Makoto was thinking about his sister and she had to stop the conversation immediately

 

“Can we go back to our meal please?” Kyoko said firmly to Sonia. The Queen went very quiet, and the trio went back to their meal.

 

In the background was a tv showing the weather report. This caught Kyoko’s eye, and she wanted to see what the weather was like in the next few coming days. Then suddenly the weather report cut out, and the news came on.

 

 **“Breaking news reaching us here,”** said the female news reporter. **“Lady Komaru has went reporting missing in a local shopping centre.”**

 

Makoto heard the news and froze. While Kyoko only looks at the screen in disbelief. Sonia just sat there unable to say anything.

 

**“Lady Komaru was out shopping with her two aunts, and she vanished without a trace. As far as we know the whole shopping centre is looking for Lady Komaru.”**

 

“WHAT” Kyoko roared in anger.

 

Shopping Centre

 

Junko, Mukuro and the other people who volunteer to help look for Komaru searched in the shops that the young girl would most likely be in but they had no luck.

 

Junko began to shake as her phone began to ring, and she took it out of her pocket, and it was Kyoko. Mukuro saw this and could only watch on.

 

“Hello….B-babe….” Junko said nervously.

 

 **“Junko what happened,”** Kyoko asked trying to control her anger. **“I’ve just seen the news about my daughter.”**

Junko words got stuck in her throat, and she knew that she blew it big time. “I….we….” Junko managed to say.

 

 **“Junko I will not ask again”** Kyoko said firmly.

 

“We…w-were…in a p-perfume shop…” Junko struggled to say as the guilt was getting to her. “I was trying…some perfume out and I….wasn’t p-paying attention to her.”

 

Junko could hear Kyoko let out a sigh and Junko began to grow in fear. That their friendship was over for good this time.

 

Mukuro grabbed the phone out of her sister's hand and put it to her ear. “Kyoko it’s Mukuro. We will find Komaru. I promise….once Junko is done having a nervous breakdown.”

 

 **“Nervous breakdown huh?”** Kyoko said sarcastically. **“It will be a total breakdown if Komaru isn’t found. Makoto and I are heading over right now.”**

 

The call went dead, and Mukuro shook her head, and she looked at her sister it was close to tears.

 

“Muku….I’ve blown it” Junko sobbed. “Just like I did 7 years ago.”

 

Mukuro rolled her eyes, and she put her hand on Junko’s shoulder. “Junko we are not doing this again. Grow up and let’s find Komaru before her parents get here.”

 

Junko’s eyes widened in horror. “P-please telling that your j-joking.”

 

Mukuro shook her head. “No, I’m not come on let’s find her. Before you break down completely and become a mess.”

 

Junko nodded, and the pair continued their search for Komaru with Mukuro giving Junko back her phone.

 

“Aunt Junko, aunt Mukuro” Komaru shouted. The two women froze in place, and they heard footsteps running up behind them.

 

Junko spun around, and she quickly got on her knees. “Komaru Naegi NEVER walked away from me AGAIN,” Junko said struggling to control the volume in her voice.

 

Komaru began to get scared by Junko, and she backed away. Junko saw this, and the guilt ramped up further

 

“Komaru I’m sorry. You scared Muku and me a lot” Junko said quietly. “You need to need with Muku or me at all times. Something bad could have happened.”

 

Komaru saw the pain and guilt on her aunt's face, and she walked forward and hugged Junko.

 

“I’m sorry aunt Junko,” Komaru replied sadly. “I didn’t mean to scare you and aunt Mukuro. I saw slippers at that shop over there, and my daddy needed new slippers.”

 

Mukuro looked over at the shop, and she saw the slippers sitting on display.

 

Mukuro took out her phone and began to call Makoto. “Hello, Makoto. You and Kyoko can rest easy. We found Komaru.”

 

 **“That is good news,”** Makoto said blowing a sigh of relief. **“We are still coming over. We will be there in a few minutes. Our daughter and Junko have a lot of explaining to do.”**

The call ended and Mukuro looked at the Komaru and her sister. “They will be here in a few minutes,” the former soldier said.

 

Junko stood up, and she closed her eyes. She wasn’t looking forward to seeing Makoto and Kyoko.

 

5 Minutes later

 

The shopping centre went back to normal as Komaru, Junko and Mukuro sat on a bench getting ready for a telling.

 

Makoto and Kyoko saw the trio sitting down, and they stormed up to them. The first thing Kyoko did was wrap her arms around her daughter. While Makoto looked on feeling relief that nothing bad happened.

 

Kyoko stepped back and looked at the trio. “What happened” She demanded.

 

“Mummy it’s my fault,” Komaru said sadly. “I walked away from aunt Junko when she wasn’t looking.”

 

“Why did you walk away from Junko,” Kyoko asked firmly.

 

“I saw slippers that a shop had that daddy might like. So I walked away from Junko and headed for that shop.”

 

Kyoko covered her face with her gloved hands. While Makoto walked forward and went on his knees and held Komaru’s hands.

 

“Komaru. You need to stay beside Junko or Mukuro at all times ok. You give your mum and me a big fright” he said softly.

 

“Daddy, mummy. I’m sorry” Komaru whimpered. “It won’t happen again.” She wrapped her arms around her dad.

 

“Good” Makoto softly. “Right show me those slippers that you said I might like.”

 

Komaru unwrapped her arms around her dad, and she slid off the bench and held his hand, and the pair walked away.

 

“Empress I’m sorry,” Junko whimpered. “I was to focus on the perfume, and I didn’t realise Komaru walked away.”

 

Kyoko paused when Junko called her Empress, and she knew that Junko was beating herself up big time.

 

“Where was Mukuro during all of this?” Kyoko asked as she folded her arms.

 

“I was in a different shop at the time and when I rejoined Junko and that’s when I noticed Komaru was missing” Mukuro replied.

 

“I see” Kyoko replied. She sat down on the bench and looked at Junko.

 

“You have to be more careful Junko,” Kyoko said firmly.

 

“I know Empress. I’m sorry” Junko said staring at the ground. “So what are you waiting for?”

 

“Excuse me?” Kyoko replied confused.

 

“I screwed up big time” Junko sighed. “So I’m waiting for you to say that our friendship is over. That’s why I’ve begun calling you Empress.”

 

“Junko,” Kyoko said annoyed. She grabbed Junko hand and held it tightly. “Our friendship isn’t over. Like I said. You need to be more careful and keep an eye on Komaru ok? Also, it’s Babe to you.”

 

Junko didn’t reply, and she continued to stare at the ground.

 

“Junko look at me” Kyoko ordered.

 

Junko raised her head, and she looked at her friend.

 

“Everything is fine. So relax ok” Kyoko said softly. “I’m more relaxed because I know that Komaru is safe and sound.” She kissed Junko on the cheek, and the latter began to blush.

 

“Are you feeling better now,” Kyoko asked.

 

“Yes I am Babe” Junko replied smiling weakly. “If there anything I can do to make it up to you and Sweetheart tell me.”

 

“I will think of something,” Kyoko said as she got off the bench and looked at Mukuro. “I’m sorry for my attitude on the phone Mukruo.”

 

“It’s cool and understandable” Mukuro replied. “Let’s forget about it and move on.”

 

“Sounds good to me” Kyoko smiled.

 

Komaru and Makoto came back, and the former was holding a bag.

 

“What did you buy?” Kyoko asked.

 

“I got my daddy slippers” Komaru smiled. “I’ve been saving my money to buy daddy and you something nice.”

 

Kyoko felt her heart melting, and she felt her daughter grabbing her gloved hand. “Come on let’s go, mummy. I haven’t got you anything yet.”

 

Komaru pulled Kyoko away from the group and Makoto could only chuckle.

 

“Sweetheart I’m sorry,” Junko said.

 

“Don’t worry about it Junko” Makoto replied. “As long as Komaru is safe that’s all I care about.”

 

“But that’s twice I’ve let you and Babe down,” Junko said quietly.

 

“Twice?” Makoto said surprised.

 

“Junko is talking about the Ogami mole secret,” Mukuro said.

 

“That was 7 years get over Junko because Kyoko and I have” Makoto replied annoyed.

 

“Fine, I will,” Junko said looking at the ground.

 

Makoto let out a sigh, and he became sad. His mind was replaying Sonia words about Komaru and siblings. Then he started to remember that awful night once more.

 

A tear escaped his eye, and he closed them.

 

“Makoto are you ok?” Mukuro asked as she saw a tear ran down his cheek.

 

“I’m…fine,” he said weakly as he opened his eyes. “I was just thinking about my sister and that awful night that’s all.”

 

Mukuro and Junko both grabbed Makoto’s hand and held them tightly. Junko used her other hand to wipe the tear away.

 

“Thanks, Junko,” Makoto said weakly. The trio sat together in silence then Kyoko and Komaru who was still carrying her bag came back. Kyoko saw Junko and Mukuro holding Makoto’s hands and knew something was wrong.

 

Mukuro looked at Kyoko and said just one word. “Sister.”

 

Komaru was confused by the word. But Kyoko knew what she was referring to Makoto’s sister.

 

“Daddy, have you been crying?” Komaru said as she got closer to Makoto.

 

Makoto moved his hands away from Junko and Mukuro’s hands, and he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

 

“I’m fine Komaru. I promise” he said. “Did you buy mummy something nice?”

 

“Yes I did” Komaru replied, and she moved away from her dad. She went into the bag and pulled out purple slippers. “Mummy needed new slippers too.”

 

“My current ones were done,” Kyoko said.

 

“They were smelly too” Komaru giggled. Makoto, Junko and Mukuro burst out laughing. While Kyoko was left embarrassed and she turned around.

 

“That’s a good one kiddo” Junko smiled.

 

Kyoko regained her composure and turned back around. “Come on Makoto let’s go.”

 

Makoto stood up, and Komaru took his spot.

 

“Right Komaru what have you learned from today?” He asked.

 

“I am not allowed to walk away from aunt Junko and aunt Mukuro. If I want to go to a shop, I will ask” Komaru replied.

 

“Good girl,” Makoto said smiling and then he looked at Junko. “What about you Junko. What are you learned from today?”

 

“To keep a better eye on Komaru and make sure she stays within my sight at all times” Junko replied.

 

“Good girl” Makoto replied, and he began to pat Junko and Komaru on the head at the same time. Junko grew embarrassed by what was happening.

 

Makoto took a few steps back and looked at Mukuro. “Do you want a pat on the head?”

 

Mukuro eyes narrowed on him. “No of course not. I’m not a child.”

 

“Hey I asked just in case you were feeling left out that’s all” he replied., “Anway Mukuro make sure those two behave themselves, and we will see you all tomorrow.”

 

“Daddy wait,” Komaru said, and she jumped off the bench and handed him the bag. “I will see you and mummy tomorrow. I love you both.”

 

“We love you too,” Kyoko said warmly. She grabbed Makoto’s hand, and the couple walked away.

 

“Well, that could have gone worse” Mukuro sighed.                                           

 

“I’m a sorry aunt, Mukuro,” Komaru said sadly.

 

“It’s ok Komaru” Mukuro softly, and she stood up. “Come on let’s head and do some more shopping.”

 

“Ok” Komaru smiled, and she grabbed Mukuro hand. “Are you coming, aunt Junko?”

 

Junko smiled at the younger, “sure am.” She stood up and grabbed Komaru’s hand, and the trio went back to do their shopping.

 

Junko began to ponder how many chances she would get with Kyoko and Makoto before the couple had enough with her.

 

2 hour later

Palace

 

Makoto and Kyoko didn’t talk arrived back at the palace after meeting up with Sonia again.

 

Makoto was silent most of the time as the couple spoke to Sonia about trading products among other things between Japan and Novoselic.

 

As the couple walked into the palace, Chisa appeared out of nowhere, and she looked worried.

 

“How is Komaru?” Chisa asked.

 

“Relax Chisa she is fine,” Kyoko said calmly. “Mukuro and Junko found her before Makoto, and I rushed to the shopping centre.”

 

Chisa blew a sigh of relief. “That’s good. I saw it on the news, and I grew concerned.”

 

Makoto walked past the older woman, and he headed for his bedroom.

 

“Is Makoto ok?” Chisa asked.

 

“He will be ok. He began to remember his past that’s all” Kyoko replied.

 

“Oh, I see” Chisa replied sadly.

 

“Chisa….did you hear us last night?” Kyoko asked.

 

Chisa face grew red, “yes I did.”

 

“Apologies Chisa” Kyoko replied blushing.

 

“No it’s fine” Chisa replied, and she walked away before things went weird.

 

Kyoko headed for the bedroom, and she saw Makoto sitting on the side of the bed.

 

She walked over and sat down beside him and placed her gloved hand on his.

 

“I’m here for you Makoto,” she said softly.

 

“I know you are” Makoto sighed. “Sometimes the memories just hit me like a truck.”

 

“Makoto I’m sorry it’s my fault” Kyoko replied.

 

He looked at her in confusion. “How is it your fault?”

 

“If I never asked Sonia about having kids. Then she would have never said anything about siblings and parks” Kyoko sighed.

 

“It’s fine Kyoko,” he said weakly. “You didn’t know that she would say those things.” He kissed her on the cheek.

 

“Kyoko I want a second child” Makoto said firmly. Kyoko stared at him and didn’t know how to respond.

 

“I want Komaru to have a little brother or sister,” Makoto said. “However if you don’t want to go through childbirth again then I understand.”

 

“I’m guessing Sonia words have made up your mind?” Kyoko asked.

 

“Yes,” he nodded. “This isn’t a spur of the moment. I’ve been thinking about this for the last two hours, and I definitely want a second child.”

 

Kyoko began to smile, “if you want a second child then let’s have one.”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened, “you don’t need to have one just for me.”

 

Kyoko put her finger on his lips and continued to smile. “I think Komaru having a younger sibling would be nice and I would like to expand our family.”

 

“Kyoko” Makoto whispered. “Thank you.”

 

Kyoko kissed him on the lips and said. “Shall we get started?”

 

Makoto nodded, and he kissed her back.

 

“Oh before we start Makoto. Chisa did hear us last night so let’s be quieter this time around” she smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


End file.
